


Birth of the Heir

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Astoria Greengrass - character, Childbirth, Community: fan_flashworks, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Parenthood, Scorpius Malfoy - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's son is hours old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of the Heir

Draco sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, wincing as the mattress dipped and Astoria stirred. "Sorry," he murmured. "Didn't mean to wake you. Get all the rest you can, Tori."

"I wasn't asleep." Astoria opened her eyes. She managed a weak smile for him, then her gaze went to the antique cradle by the bed. "How is he?"

Draco looked into the cradle, his face softening as he watched his newborn son sleep. "He's perfect. Absolutely perfect." Careful not to jar her, he leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek. "Thank you for this, love. For our son."


End file.
